


Missing you

by xserenity



Series: Batman!Dick and Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batman!Dick, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: When Bruce had died, no one had expected it. No one was ready for his death.Especially not Dick who barely had any time to grieve. Was left with a legacy he struggled to shoulder. Stressed beyond his being.All he wanted was one night to let go.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Batman Dick in my life so this happened.

When Bruce died, no one had expected it. No one had thought that such a thing could ever happen. His death hit them  _hard,_ more so to those who were close to him. Those whose lives he had an immense impact on.

Of course there was always a high probability that the man could die because he was only  _human._ Sometimes Bruce would forget that, always pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion, working hard to protect Gotham City. They just never thought the Dark Knight would be defeated so easily. Not that going against an all-powerful Dark God was easy because it definitely wasn’t for someone who was just skin and bones, not a single Meta gene present in his body.

 _Just_ – it wasn’t something they ever thought about.  Didn’t think it was a possibility. Because to them, Bruce was their protector. A strong man who could defeat the odds because he had before.

When Superman arrived at the Batcave, carrying Bruce’s lifeless body, Dick felt his heart shatter. Broken shards scattered about, feeling his entire being drain from within him. He just couldn’t believe his eyes. Couldn’t accept the fact that his savior, his mentor, his friend and his  _father_ was _dead._

No one could believe it. All of them refusing to accept the facts. But it was the truth when Superman told them of the story. When they verified that his body was cold and there was no life beating in him. No pulse, no heartbeat –  _nothing._

When they discussed the details of how they were going to handle his death, Dick told them that it would remain a secret. No one could know that Bruce Wayne was dead. That  _Batman_ was  _dead._ Because the Bat was the symbol of justice in Gotham City. He was a hero. And that had to live on.

Close friends, members of the Justice League who worked closely with Bruce, and the extended Batfamily, attended the funeral. It was quiet and disheartening. Funerals were never an enjoyable event, of course not. But Dick’s heart was heavy, more so than any other day in his life besides the death of his parents.

He didn’t shed a single tear. The boy wonder stayed strong as he watched those around him cry, murmuring soft whispers of their condolences. Gratitude for what Bruce had done in his career. Even when they lowered the casket into the ground, where his body would lay, right beside his parents, Dick still didn’t cry. Sapphire eyes were dry but there was clear sorrow in them.

Dick gave a speech. Talked about the man named Bruce Wayne. A man driven by the death of his parents to protect his city. A man who took over an alias, Batman, and embraced it. How he started his journey alone but didn’t end up alone. That he had roped in others to join his cause. That despite the fact that he wasn’t a friendly guy, he managed to help those around him. Cooperated in multiple and lead them on successful missions.

That if it wasn’t for Bruce, Dick wouldn’t know where he’d end up today. He was thankful to Bruce for saving him, even if at times, their relationship had been rocky. He was still a good man.

The Batman will live on forever even if Bruce is gone.

When all was said and done, the funeral came to a close. Their guests leaving as they passed by Dick and his family, whispering their sympathies. When Dick was finally alone, he let out his tears. Cried freely as the emotions exploded, his tears falling freely down his cheeks. Memories of Bruce flooded his mind, good and bad ones. Dick cursed him for dying so soon. Cursed him for leaving them. For leaving him, Tim, Alfred, Cassandra, Damian and even  _Jason._

He just wasn’t ready to lose Bruce yet. None of them were.

What was he going to do now with Bruce gone? With the Batman gone? What will happen to Gotham without the presence of their protector? It’s not as if they’d just abandon the city because it still needed protection. But even with the family around, there would be no Batman. Batman is the symbol of justice and with him gone, things might get worse.

 _And it did._ Criminals had started to notice that the Batman was absent for longer than usual. Rumors were spread around that he was dead. It was the truth but no one had confirmed it. Merely speculations from the people of Gotham City because the Batman was typically never gone for long. Always made an appearance right after an off-world mission.

With the Batman gone, the criminals became bolder. Dick and the family did what they did every night. They stopped criminal mischief and anything else that occurred (like breakouts from Arkham) but even then, they couldn’t handle the sheer amount of crime that occurred. It was rising more so than usual.

It was due to the fact that Batman wasn’t around. Dick realized that with the presence of the Batman, crime was kept at a tolerant level. Those who were lurking in the shadows, itching to commit heinous crimes erupted from their hidden holes. Without the intimidation of the Bat, they felt a rush of bravery in them and decided that because he wasn’t around, they could do what they wanted.

Dick and the team did what they could but there wasn’t enough hands to go around. But they kept up their work, doing their best without outside help.

About a month had passed and the crime rate wasn’t getting any better. In fact, it got worse. Even with Dick running around as Nightwing with Robin at his side, Oracle and the Birds of Prey helping out, it was still hard.

Dick knew that deep down there needed to be a Batman. But he didn't want to take over the cowl. He had no desire to be Batman. And yet he was being pushed in that direction.

Tim was the first to pitch the idea to him.

“Dick, we  _need_ a Batman,” Tim said, standing beside Dick who was seated at the computer typing up tonight’s report.

The former boy wonder sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned his attention to his younger brother. “I've told you before. I don't want to be Batman.”

Tim knew this. Dick had told him many times, over and over that he didn’t want to take over the mantle. But the teen kept insisting.

“Gotham needs a Batman. They need  _you._ You're the only one suited for the mantle. You’ve done it before. You can do it again.”

Sure he’d been Batman before but that was because Bruce had asked him to fill in for a while as he healed. It was difficult and even though he was able to go through with it, he didn’t want to do it again. Because this time it’d be much more permanent rather than just simply filling in for a short period of time.

The cowl was too heavy of a burden to endure and he didn't want it. He couldn’t fill the void that was Batman. There was just too much required to be the Dark Knight. He wasn’t Bruce. Could never be Bruce. There was just too much to live up to and Dick wasn't good enough for that. He could never be his mentor.

“ _Tt._ Grayson doesn't deserve Batman. If anything  _I do,_ ” Damian said, piping up from where he hid in the shadows of the cave. Dick wished that he’d honestly stop doing that.

The former Robin had enough on his plate to worry about. His stress was running at an all-time high and Damian’s difficult behavior wasn’t making it any better. There were a lot of responsibilities he was juggling around. Protecting Gotham. Trying to mentor Damian. Working with Tim. Trying not to think about what could happen to the city without Batman.

On top of that, he wasn’t sleeping well. Had nightmares. Was too distressed to even sleep. Had to resort to sleeping pills some nights when Alfred would secretly slip them in his meals because the man wouldn’t sleep when he was exhausted enough to pass out? Too busy working, too focused at the task at hand.

Missed Bruce. Missed…  _him_ too much. But he tried to not think about it.

Dick was also worried about Damian. The son that Bruce left behind. The son that deserved to learn about his father but now he never will. Damian wasn’t taking things too well either and Dick could see it in his behavior. How much of a brat he was acting and sometimes, he really tested his patience to the point that Dick would snap at him. Even though he’d been really patient with the boy.

But not everyone had the same patience as he did with Damian. Especially Tim.

“ _Shut it._ You don't even deserve to be here!” Tim snarled, clearly annoyed. The two didn’t get along.  _Hell,_ no one got along with Damian because of how difficult he made it.

“ _Make me,_ ” Damian challenged and Tim almost took that on until Dick snapped, not wanting to deal with them at the moment.

“Stop it both of you. Damian go to your room. Tim, cool it.”

“You can't make me leave!”

Dick spun around in his chair to stare at the kid, eyes sharp with authority. “ _Go now.”_ He left absolutely no room for argument.

Damian snarled but didn't fight back. He stormed up the stairs and disappeared from the cave.

“We should kick him out.”

“ _Tim,"_ Dick warned.

Tim rolled his eyes. “ _Fine._ Just a suggestion.”

Dick wished that Damian was easier to get along with but the boy wasn't. He always had his guard up and was quick to pick a fight and insult others. Obviously the fault of being brought up by the mother of the League of Assassins.

“Anyways, before we were rudely interrupted,” Tim said, quickly changing the subject. “I think you should be Batman Dick. We need him. Gotham needs him.”

“ _Tim._ ”

“I know. But think about it.”

Dick did. He considered it, weighing his options even though he knew that it was the best course of action for him to take but ultimately he didn't. But he probably should have or Tim wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Tim lay in his bed, his torso and arms wrapped in bandages and Dick dragged a hand across his face. “Tim.  _Why?_ ”

“Someone had to do it,” Tim said matter of fact. Didn't even look regretful as he tugged at the loose ends of his bandages, avoiding Dick’s gaze. He probably felt a little guilty.

Dick sighed, brushed his hand through his hair, upset. “You got hurt.”

Tim frowned, knitted his brows together and finally lifted his eyes to meet Dick’s worried eyes. “I'm not that badly injured.”

In all honesty, he really wasn't. Just a few scratches here and there, some that required stitching. Nothing extremely serious but Dick didn't like the thought of his younger brother fighting crime as Batman. Batman attracted too many brutal enemies. More so than Robin. The Dark Knight was always the point of attack, having garnered many vengeful criminals.

Tim is a smart and skilled teen. A great detective. He was always steps ahead, just like Bruce was. But even then, he's not fit to be Batman. Not nearly bulky enough for the job and much too young. Dick knows that Tim is capable for sure. But he just wasn't Bruce.

Dick couldn't let Tim bear the burden because he  _shouldn’t._ So Dick had no choice. He gave up in defeat and took over the cowl.

\-----

He  _hated_ it. Hated the suit  _so much._ There was too much drag and it was heavy. It got in the way of his fights and he couldn't perform the usual moves he did when he was Nightwing. It was a pain in the ass and it made it difficult for him to maneuver during battles. He didn’t have the time or patience to re-accustom himself.

So Dick had Alfred readjust the cape for him. Fixed it many times until it was good enough for him to wear. It took out a few of the protective layers of the suit but well, he could deal with it for better mobility.

All in all, Dick was not having a good time. He was  _stressed_ and  _miserable._ Things were not looking up.

He had made Damian his Robin because the boy was getting out of hand. He needed something to concentrate on, a responsibility that he could keep to. He trained the boy, hoping that he’d learn and better himself as a person. Develop Damian into a hero and not an assassin.

But of course that pissed Tim off. Dick told him that he saw Tim as his equal and not a sidekick. But Tim didn't like that. He wanted to be Robin. He felt like his place had been removed from the family, that Dick had given away his mantle to a boy who didn’t deserve it. Didn’t earn his right when he worked so hard for Robin.

So Tim was mad. Claimed that Bruce was still alive and disappeared to do his own thing. Dick wanted to follow and stop him but Tim was adamant about it. Told him he needed space so he kept his distance and respected Tim's wishes.

Suddenly all the burden was left on his shoulders to bear. He had to live up to the name of the Batman, protect Gotham City as well as train a crazy assassin boy.

The kid would just not listen to him. He was disobedient and didn’t respect him but Dick tried to be patient. Breathed in and out and did his best to mentor Damian. Get him to learn, to listen, and to use his brain to think rather than his body.

It was a lot of work and he had a billion other things he had to worry about as well.

Dick just needed one day where he could forget.

\------

It was another night out on the streets, parading around as Batman.  _Hah._ Fake Batman because he was nothing like the real one.

Dick could feel the tension taking its toll, both physically and mentally. But he tried to remain positive. Couldn't look weak in front of Damian. He had an example to set.

Tonight, he left Robin back at the penthouse. He'd moved everything there, away from the manor because he needed his own space to operate. The manor reminded him of too much, feelings running high and he couldn’t handle it. Besides, it wasn’t him. That cave was  _not his._ It belonged to Bruce so he needed his own. So he could be his  _own_ Batman.

Damian still wasn’t cooperating. Being a massive pain and had disobeyed orders, once again, so Dick benched him. He didn't like that and argued but Dick was resolute about it. Warned the boy if he tried to leave, he'd bench him for a month.

Surprisingly that shut him up.

Dick was just about wrapping up the night. Having stopped a few robberies, cleaned up and left the criminals for the GCPD to pick up.

As he was heading back, he could sense that someone was following him along the rooftops. Wasn't sure who it was. Once Dick came to a stop on the edge of one of the building rooftops, he flung a batarang back at the stranger.

The stalker swiftly dodged it and dropped in front of him, coming into view. Dick saw a bright red and knew exactly who it was.

Dick felt his chest tighten. His breath hitched as a soft whisper came out into the cold night air. “ _Jason.”_

Dick watched Jason undo the clasps of his mask, could feel a wave of emotions hitting him. He saw that familiar head of dark hair, those tiny white strands that he adored so much, falling softly against his forehead. He was still wearing his domino mask but Dick didn’t care. He hadn’t seen his face in  _months._

“ _Jay.”_

Jason lifted a hand, cupping Dick’s face and kissed him intensely, passionately. It was rough and hard but Dick could feel the longing and desire. Could feel how much Jason missed him.

Dick arched into the kiss, his body curving in to fit like a puzzle against Jason. He kissed back with as much hunger, hadn’t felt this in months. A soft moan escaped his lips as hands traveled down his sides to hold at his waist.

Jason pulled back, lips moist and a rosy pink, slightly swollen.

Dick breathed heavily. “You left,” Dick said, pain creeping into his chest. This wasn't how he wanted to start the conversation but it was what he felt. It was the first thing to come to mind. “ _You left me.”_ He repeated.

“I didn't want to.”  _God his voice._ He wanted to hear his voice so much during the time he’d been grieving.  _Alone._ Wished Jason had been there.

“But you did,” he choked.

“I needed time… to think.”

Dick sucked in a breath, couldn't be mad at Jason. He understood the reason why he left. He just – he just  _wished_ Jason would have told him and not just disappear without a trace. He clutched onto the ends of Jason's leather jacket, holding tight as he leaned on his tiptoes to press their lips together again. “I _missed you.”_ He said, lips hovering close together, could feel Jason’s warm breath against his own.

“I did too.”

Dick wanted to cry and buried his face against Jason's armored chest. He didn't care how hard or uncomfortable it felt. He just wanted to be held by him.

Jason slung an arm around his waist, held him close and kissed his hair. “Hold tight.”

Dick did as he was told and latched his arms securely around Jason’s neck as the man grappled away.

\-----

They ended up back at one of Jason's hideouts. The one he mainly lived in which was also the one they spent most of their time in. It was their secret hideout they went to when they wanted to be together. It was their  _home._ At least, Dick’s  _and_ Jason’s.

Jason was quick to move, had Dick pinned against the wall and moved to pull down his cowl. Jason ripped his own mask off and tossed it to the side, finally revealing his beautiful emerald eyes. Dick hadn’t seen them in a while, missed them so much. How Jason always looked at him with passion and love, even though he never was one to really express himself much. But Dick was almost always able to read his emotions through his actions, his expression and especially his eyes.

Jason caught his lips in an open kiss, kissing with as much roughness as before, shorting their breaths.

A thin trail of saliva fell onto his chin as Jason pulled away. Green eyes stared at him deeply, seeming to observe him. “You look weird in the cowl,” he commented.

Dick scrunched his face at those words. “ _I know.”_ He was well aware of how much he didn't fit the cowl and it bothered him to hear it coming from Jason.

“It's not  _that,_ ” he said, clearly understanding why Dick was upset. “You look fine in it. It's just  _weird.”_

Which made sense. Jason wasn’t calling him out for well, not fitting the cowl. But the fact that it’s Dick in the Bat suit when it should be Bruce. Dick sighed softly as Jason gently slithered his hands over his chest and onto his shoulders, undoing the clasps of the cape as it fell to the ground in a thud.

Jason took a moment and paused, looking Dick over, eyes scanning up and down his body. “Now that I look at it, it strangely suits you.” He was probably talking about how tight the uniform looked on him. Considering the material was a different color and well, the suit design being hugely different than his Nightwing suit.

A gentle pink colored his cheeks,  _embarrassed._ But he was amused, feeling a lot better than he had in months. Lips curved into a small smile, feeling a bit of weight lift off his chest. Just being here with Jason, in their hidden home made him feel relaxed. It made him forget about things.

If only for a brief moment.

“I miss him,” Dick whispered, sad and heartbroken. Jason brushed his hair, buried his fingers into those soft raven locks, caressing him. Helping to soothe his nerves.

“I know.”

Dick nuzzled into his touch, slid his hands tenderly underneath Jason's leather jacket. Following the lines of his abs as they reached his arms. “You weren't  _there.”_ He breathed and slowly peeled his jacket back, Jason following along. The jacket was stripped from his lover, falling to the ground, and joined the cape that was pooled around their feet.

Jason tugged at the hem of Dick's bat suit, pulling it up and ran his hands all over Dick’s golden skin. He dipped in and nipped bruising kisses up his neck, kissed along his jaw. Dick sighed softly, content. There was a wave of emotions rippling within him, his chest constricting, feeling overwhelmed.

He just wanted to forget. Didn’t want to think about his grief. Dick just wanted to be in Jason's arms, to have someone who he could fall on to. Someone to catch him. To be taken by the man he loved. The man who also felt the same as him. Who ran away because he couldn't bear being in the same place of the mentor who once raised him.

Despite the facts that Bruce and Jason never quite reconciled, Dick understood that he still cared. That his death affected him greatly.

“ _Jason. Jay,”_ Dick whimpered, wanting more.

Jason placed his hand on the swell curve of Dick's ass, lifting him up until the former boy wonder had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He kissed at his neck and collarbone, receiving sweet whimpers as he carried him away.

Jason lowered Dick onto the mattress. He parted his legs apart with his knee and climbed on top of him. He stripped Dick of his clothes, lifting and pulling until the man was naked, laying in the soft sheets that covered his bed.

Dick bit down on his lower lip, nibbling as he stared at Jason. Watched as his lover looked at him with hunger in those green eyes. He could feel warmth pooling in his nether regions, heat building up in his member from just the thought of what was going to happen in the next minute.

“Off,” Dick said and lifted his finger at Jason, signaling for him to strip.

Jason smirked in amusement and did as he was told. He swiftly rid himself of his clothes, tossing it in the pile where Dick's were.

Lust-filled sapphire eyes examined every inch of Jason, taking in the scars that painted his beautiful muscular body. Thought about how much he wanted Jason to press his weight against him, to be wrapped in that bliss. He reached a hand out and Jason took it without a word. He twined their fingers together and Jason brushed his lips against his skin.

Jason moved and hooked his arms under Dick's knees, pulling him forward so his ass was pressed against his thighs and bent them back. He slyly slid his harden cock against Dick’s, rubbing them together. Dick arched his back against the mattress from the touch. It’d been too long and he was feeling more sensitive than ever, wanting Jason to touch him more.

Jason grinned, loved getting a rise out of his lover. He leaned down, hovering above Dick. He brushed aside the strands of hair covering his pretty eyes, swiping it to the side. Jason looked at him with such intensity, lust hidden beneath his gaze.  _God,_ he just wanted to be fucked so badly.

“ _Jason,”_ Dick whined, voice so sweet.

That always got the second Robin going and he snatched his lips, passionately kissing him. He licked and bit his skin, ran his tongue inside of Dick's warm cavern. Jason trailed wet kisses down his neck, sucking skin until pink blemishes appeared. He tugged at his hardened nipples with his teeth, earning a wanton moan.

Long, thick and calloused fingers gripped his half hardened cock, stroking it up and down, pumping it until it swelled. Until he was just as hard as a rock. Dick writhed beneath him, fingers gripping firmly onto the bed sheets. It'd been so long since he's been with Jason. So long since he's felt another's touch.

He was lost in his thoughts, just drowning in pleasure until he felt something cool pouring onto his ass, a finger pressing against his hole, wet and warm. He felt Jason teasingly rub his finger against his twitching hole, dragging circles around his entrance.

He whimpered, wanting more. “Jason.”

“You want me that badly Dickie? Want me to fuck you nice and hard?”

Oh god. “ _Yes._ ”

Jason’s grin grew wider and he pushed a finger in. Dick automatically tensed, frozen from the foreign feeling in him. It'd been awhile since they last did it and it felt a little strange. He squeezed down on Jason's finger reflexively and his lover gripped his thigh, gently running a soothing finger to calm him.

“It's okay babe.  _Relax._ ” Jason placed tiny little kisses on his thigh, biting at it playfully.

Dick nodded and took in a deep breath as Jason worked his finger in him, slowly opening him. When he was slightly stretched out, another finger pressed in. Jason gradually but carefully moved it in and out, working his hole open enough to fit him inside.

The boy wonder started to feel comfortable, accepting his fingers as Jason put a third in. He could feel heat rising within him, his hardened cock leaking. A smear of pre-cum at his tip, dripping down onto his stomach.

Jason started increasing his speed, moving in and out, scissoring him open. Suddenly, Dick felt a jolt of pleasure course through him, his body jerked with delight. Jason's fingertips pressed the spot again and Dick twitched, his legs shaking faintly.

A confident smile spread across Jason's face. He's had sex many times with Jason to know that the man knew where his prostate was. Was always able to find it with ease. Knew that he was teasing him.

“ _Again.”_

Jason wasn’t going to deny him of his desire. Didn’t plan on it anyways and rubbed that spot again, sending another wave of pleasure. Dick's knees buckled from the tremor and Jason kissed it, holding him firm.

When Jason pulled his fingers out, Dick whimpered at the lost, wanting more. But then he felt Jason’s cock brush against his hole, sliding up and down teasingly.

“Jay,” he urged.

“Patience pretty bird.”

Dick whined and rolled his hips to gain friction. Jason chuckled and gripped his hips, holding him down as he lined himself up. The boy wonder sucked in a breath as his lover slowly eased inside him.

Once completely buried inside, Jason pulled out just slightly and pushed back in, skin meeting skin. His pelvis pressed tightly against Dick’s plush ass. Dick moaned obscenely, loved the feeling of having Jason buried deep within him, all the way to the hilt. It felt so full and good and god, he missed it.

Jason kept a slow pace, gently rocking inside Dick, thrusting in circular motions as he rubbed his prostate. Dick’s sweet moans spilled like a stream, music to Jason’s ears.

“ _Jay. Jay._ ” Dick called, gripped at empty air for him. Feeling the need to be closer to his lover. Jason leaned down and Dick automatically latched onto him, curled his arm around his shoulders, pulling their bodies together.

Dick buried his face against the crook of Jason’s neck, could feel the man continually thrusting inside him. He pressed his lips against his warm and sweat-soaked skin. He moaned every time Jason rubbed at his sweet spot and trembled sweetly in his arms.

Jason was turning him into a whimpering and shivering mess. It was warm and safe and it was what he wanted. What he needed months ago when – when Bruce  _died._ He was being emotional, he knows but just at the thought of Bruce, he could feel himself being overwhelmed with feelings. He took in a shaky breath and tears suddenly began to form at the corner of his eyes, slowly leaking out as they dripped onto Jason. And suddenly, he was a freaking mess.

Why was he crying now? When he hadn’t cried since that night they buried  _him?_ Why now of all times when he’d just seen Jason again?

He couldn’t control his feelings and it just fell out. Tears flowing freely as he sniffled, whimpering and rubbing his wet face against Jason’s nape. Sobbing like a child.

The second Robin came to a complete stop. “Dick?”

Dick was crying, smearing his snot and tears against Jason. Jason took in a deep breath and lowered Dick down so his back was flush against the mattress. He unlatched Dick’s arms so he could lean away and look at him.

Sapphire eyes were full of tears, red-rimmed and blurred. His face was flushed a bright red, from both the sexual stimulation and his crying.

He wept, trying to look at Jason through his tears as he blinked rapidly, wiping at his eyes. He heard Jason breathe in worry and then a large, warm hand cupped his cheek.

“Dick,” Jason whispered and kissed the corner of his eye, tasting the salty tears. “Hey,  _hey._   _I got you._  It’s okay.” He caressed his hair, brushed his fingers through tenderly, soothing down his sobbing.

“You –  _you left_ ,” his voice was shaky as his breath hitched. “I didn’t – have anyone. Anyone to fall back to.”

“Sorry.” Jason apologized and pecked his cheek. “ _I’m sorry.”_ He felt Jason push up in him, digging deeper inside and he gasped from the sensation. An arm slipped around his back, pulled Dick tight to his chest.

“ _I miss you._ ” Dick wished Jason had been around when he was grieving. Wish he was there to help him. To help each other heal from their loss. But he left and Dick had to carry the weight alone. He was the oldest. He was the first Robin. He couldn’t just leave. He had a responsibility.

“It’s okay. I got you Dick,” Jason whispered into his ear, breath hot and warm. Felt so good.

Dick quivered from his voice and nodded his head. Slung his arms around Jason’s neck, holding on for dear life as the second Robin pounded into him. Thrusting with vigor, wet sounds of skin slapping against skin. Grunts and whimpers mixed in. Trying to get Dick to orgasm, to calm his emotions, to leave him in a mess of desire. Just pure hunger. So he could forget. So they could both forget.

Hands slipped down to Dick’s firm and round butt, squeezing tightly, fingers digging into his skin, so firm it would bruise. Jason moved with a roughness, an intensity, fucked him so hard that Dick’s body would rock deeply into the bed, his body sinking in as far as the mattress could take him. His hole was so wet with Jason’s pre-cum leaking inside, mixed with the lube he’d used.

His mind was going blank, concentrating only on the pleasure he was feeling, coming so close to his orgasm. Dick drowned in Jason’s body warmth, feeling safe and blissful. It was wonderful and all he could think about was his release.

“Jason.  _Jason._ I’m going to – “ He moaned and gripped on tightly to Jason, teeth gnawing at his shoulder.

“Come for me baby.” Jason pushed in roughly, holding himself deep inside as his tip rubbed against Dick’s prostate, stimulating him.

Dick squeezed down on Jason as he came with a loud moan, mouth opened wide as his eyes closed shut. He ejaculated, the white liquid of his seeds splattering against his abdomen and Jason’s.

He panted loudly, chest rising up and down as he slowly tried to recover from his orgasm. His hands slipped as his energy left his body, collapsing to the bed. Jason looked at him, emerald eyes filled with haze. He wasn’t done yet but he was close. Large hands gripped his waist, squeezing with such passion as he fucked into Dick. Fucked him hard and rough, abusing his hole until Jason finally came, and groaned loudly. Dick could feel a warm liquid filling him up, Jason’s cock twitching sweetly inside of him.

Jason breathed loudly as he rocked into Dick fondly, emptying himself until it was all inside of his lover. He then pulled out with a wet pop as his semen started to trickle out. Dick’s hole was sore and wet and he felt sticky and uncomfortable and yet, he loved the feeling. Loved it when Jason fucked him raw.

Jason cleaned them both up with a towel before he collapsed beside Dick and turned to his side to slide an arm underneath him, tugging him close so their sweat soaked bodies were flushed together. Dick snuggled up to him, an arm resting along his stomach, head propped on his chest.

They didn’t say a single word to each other as they lay in complete silence, arms wrapped around one another as they just existed. Relishing in each other’s warmth and company. They didn’t want to think or talk about what fell heavy at their hearts. All they wanted was to just be together. Just in a moment of pure bliss.

Dick felt his eyelids grow heavy, sleep overcoming him. He didn’t want to sleep, wanted to stay awake as he just cuddled against Jason. Feeling Jason’s fingers draw small circles on his hips, as Dick himself just lay there, listening to his breathing.

But his body wouldn’t let him do what his heart wanted. It was beyond exhausted and he needed the rest.

Soon, he fell asleep and heard Jason wish him sweet dreams.

\------

When they woke up the next morning, they had another round of sweet sex, not wanting to part quite yet before they washed up and got dressed.

Dick wasn’t planning to leave as Batman in broad daylight so he stuffed the uniform into one of the bags he left lying around at Jaso–  _their place_  and got dressed in some of the clothes he stored there. Except he didn’t have anything clean to wear besides a pair of jeans. So he put those on and stole one of Jason’s shirt and his sweater. Figured he’d keep it since he had nothing of Jason’s at his penthouse to remember him by. Or wear when he felt lonely and missed him.

Because he had a feeling that Jason wasn’t going to stay.

Once all packed, he found Jason waiting at the door, leaning against the wall as he fumbled with his keys.

“Are you staying?” Dick asked straightforwardly. Didn’t have the patience to ease into the topic.

Jason sighed, brushed a hand through his dark hair. “No.”

Dick sucked in a breath, knew that would be the case. Though hearing it was a lot tougher than just purely thinking about it.

Jason could see the disappointment on his lover’s face and pushed himself off the wall. He tugged at the sweater he wore and Dick tumbled forward into his arms. Jason stole his lips, kissing him as he slid his hands inside the back pockets of Dick’s jeans. “I just need some more time.”

Dick understood. He gets it. If he was Jason, he’d also want to leave. But he couldn’t. He had too much he needed to take care of. Too much he needed to do now that Bruce was gone. Gotham. Alfred. Damian. Tim. Babs.  _Everything._ He was needed here and he couldn’t just leave.

Dick collapsed against Jason, arms around his waist. “I’ll miss you. Come back okay?”

Jason smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Of course. I’ll always come back to you.”

Dick nodded and leaned back, smiling at him genuinely for the first time. Jason returned it with his playful smirk. “That’s my sweater and shirt.”

“I know,” Dick said.

Jason’s smirk only grew wider, knowing exactly what Dick’s intentions were and kissed him one last time before they left their love nest.

Dick didn’t want to let him go but he had to. Jason needed to do his own thing in order to get over his grief. Unlike Dick, who needed to be wrapped in his family’s arms to heal, Jason needed time alone. And that was fine. Because he knows he’ll be back. However long it’ll be, Dick will wait.

For now. He had a Robin to train and a Batman to fill.


End file.
